


My Angel of Music

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom of the Opera; with a Duckula twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its sequel is inspired by the 2004 movie: The Phantom of the   
> Opera, with a Duckula twist.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> Christine: A beautiful blonde nightingale who can't sing to save her life.   
> That's why she's never the main star, Erik >_>;  
> Growl: Handsome lion that was Christine's childhood friend, now sweetheart.   
> Raoul and Growl XD
> 
> I have a funny feeling people will despise me when they read this story's   
> sequel; since it reflects my thoughts on the Phantom/ Christine/ Raoul love   
> triangle.
> 
> Oh my, only two sentence that have dialogue?
> 
> The neck-breaking speed of this story was inspired by the 2004 movie of the   
> Phantom. Man, I still have whiplash...
> 
> Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall  
> Original Christine & Raoul (c) Gaston Leroux  
> Story, my version of Christine & Growl (c) to me, Steffie
> 
> Enjoy

A thin, dark shadow quietly sneaked into the opera house, making sure Madame   
Giry wouldn't notice him as she gave words of encouragement to one of the   
performers. The shadow then took his usual spot; the one that was always   
reserved for the Opera Ghost.

The moment the lights were dimmed as the red curtain was pulled up, Erik felt   
his heart thump loudly in his rib cage as the lights were brightened; hoping   
that they have finally realized her talent. Rage filled his entire being when he   
noticed that no; she was playing her usual, tiny role. That role had only one   
sentence. How dare they?! She deserves to be in the main role, not that plump   
hen!

Despite his disappointment, The Phantom watched the entire show. He was so   
focused on watching Christine's every single movement that he didn't even hear   
his faithful servant Cruel approach him from behind. The budgie inwardly groaned   
as he read his master's body language. Foolishly head over heels in love over a   
stupid blonde nightingale that was already dating a lion named Growl. Why   
couldn't he fall in love with someone that wasn't taken; and why were all the   
women his master fell in love named Christine?

The moment they show was over, the Phantom and Cruel both went back to their   
usual hideout. The budgie felt quite annoyed when he discovered that his master   
was staring at a certain mirror in his bedroom; a mirror that allowed him to   
peek into Christine's bedroom without that girl even noticing him; and would   
even allow him to somehow enter into the room. Cruel's amazed that his master   
never tried doing just that.

At that moment, Erik's hands were balled into tight fists as Growl was talking   
Christine.   
"That does it!" Erik snarled and leaped through the mirror. He grabbed Christine   
and carried her bridal-style as he jumped through the mirror back to his   
hideout. Growl was as white as a sheet. One couldn't blame him though; The   
Phantom did give off the impression that he is his namesake.

The Phantom quickly gave the fear-struck Christine a beautiful wedding dress   
that he had made for her a few weeks ago. After the girl got dressed into the   
dress, she approached the tall flamingo with fear in her eyes. Erik, however,   
hasn't noticed. Cruel took the role of the priest as Erik took Christine's hand   
and placed a gorgeous wedding ring on her finger.  
Before Cruel could even mutter anything, the snarling Growl suddenly barged in   
and pounced the flamingo.  
"Unhand her, you beast!"

To Be Continued in Christine's Choice


	2. Christine's Choice

Christine was flabbergasted as she witnessed her boyfriend and the infamous   
Opera Ghost trying to punch each other's lights out as they rolled all over the   
floor. The budgie tried to stop the fight, but the Phantom told him harshly that   
this fight is personal and no one must stop him.

"You son of a hen! How dare you steal my Christine?" Growl snarled as tried to   
wrap his large hands around Erik's long neck, but got tangled by his cape since   
they were rolling all over the floor.  
"Leave my mother..Ooh...out of this!"  
"Ha, why so offended? Ow... Do you have..OW.. Mommy issues?"  
"Shut up!" Phantom growled as he tried to choke his opponent. His opponent   
reacted by tearing the cape in half with his teeth to get away from the insane   
flamingo.

Christine's anger boiled over as she watched the two men beat each other up.  
"Opera Ghost! Growl! Stop this idiotic fighting NOW!" Christine screamed on top   
of her lungs; a scream that could shatter diamonds. Both men stopped with what   
they were doing; looking like little boys who were caught with their hands in   
the cookie jar.

"I can't believe you two! Two grown men acting like two spoilt brats that wanted   
the only cool toy left; and I'm that toy!" Christine snarled. If looks could   
kill, Growl and Erik would've been killed within seconds. Cruel backed away from   
the woman, just in case she might lash out on him.

"Well, will you two please explain yourselves why you two act like savages?"   
Christine demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. The flamingo and the   
lion gave each other one little look and then back and the petite-looking woman.   
They both shrugged when they realized they couldn't find any explanation for   
their actions.  
"Well, since you can't solve this problem amongst yourselves like gentlemen...I   
shall sort it out for you. I shall choose the man that I want to spend the rest   
of my life with." the nightingale stated as she tapped her lower beak   
thoughtfully. After several minutes of waiting, Christine finally walked up to   
the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and wrapped her arms   
around him.

"Cruel?!" Phantom gagged in shock. Growl fainted. Cruel was flabbergasted and   
face blood-red.  
"Yes, Crrrroooolllll...At least he was more of a man than you boys." Christine   
giggled as she picked the smaller budgie up and walked up to the mirror that   
leads to her bedroom. She then leapt through.

Tears rolled down Erik's face when he realized he had lost both the woman of his   
dreams and his servant. Growl had finally come to.  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming..." Growl muttered as he tried to get back to   
his feet.  
"My most sincere apologies..."  
"Don't sweat it, pal."  
"But--"  
"She's not worth it, Opera Ghost."  
"..."

"Come, I know of a good pub that we could go to..." Growl grinned and he wrapped   
his arm around the Phantom's shoulders.  
"Hm?"  
"It's on me. It's to thank you for making me realize that Christine's not worth   
it. I mean I gathered all my guts to try and save her from you; and look how she   
paid me! That woman is not worth it!"

As the two friends trotted to the nearest club, I fear I must bid ye farewell.  
Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a funny feeling people will despise me; since this story reflects my   
> thoughts on the Phantom/ Christine/ Raoul love triangle. In other words: Raoul's   
> just a shallow love interest with almost no personality (although he's quite a   
> stud...); and the Phantom is a stalker with an unhealthy crush. Neither of them   
> should be with Christine; and she should be with someone else. I also like   
> Christine too, by the way. This story is based on Growl and Erik's point of   
> view.
> 
> Please put those torches and pitchforks away. Thank you *Flees*


End file.
